


Wrong Place, Right Time

by AmnioticTears (Ravenslith_FledglingMoon)



Series: HUNTER SHOTS [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AUish RomCom, All invited, Bad Humor Galore, Gon is a sweetie, He started This, Hisoka is Hisoka, Hisoka is a creeper, If you Laugh, Illumi is to Blame, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mito is a businesswoman, Oblivious Gon Freecs, Or maybe it is, Referenced Killua scarring, That is NOT his job, The Bus is Still Here, Thinks Gon is a Prostitute, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Why can't we just be Professionals?, let me know, mostly mine, one way ticket to hell, please and thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenslith_FledglingMoon/pseuds/AmnioticTears
Summary: --When Gon’s Aunt has to cancel on a client for an emergency, Gon is tasked with apologizing on her behalf and offering restitution.Everything would’ve been fine…if he hadn’t gotten lost.But at least he was on time.And so was Hisoka.--Dates were just a fancy word for daylight booty calls. Of this—Hisoka was certain.So when he agreed to a blind date set up by his friend in response to a lost bet, Hisoka figured he could at least get an itch scratched.He was at the right place, and had checked the time. He’d even decorated his face for kicks, so there could be no mistaking his identity.He trusted Illumi not to set him up with a troll. But anything else was fair game.Imagine his shock…when a young boy, with an apologetic smile and oversized, shining chestnut eyes came over to his table…bowing and begging his pardon prettily.-“I’m here to apologize on behalf of Mito-san. An emergency demanded her attention, and she has agreed to pay full restitution plus interest.”--Alt.:  The mistaken identity Hisogon RomCom we never thought we’d get.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Series: HUNTER SHOTS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107641
Comments: 21
Kudos: 110
Collections: Shadow's Box of Shame





	Wrong Place, Right Time

**\--**

**-v-**

****Wrong Place, Right Time****

**-v-**

**\--**

Gon had a problem.

Squinting down at the messily written directions scrawled onto the slip of paper his Aunt had thrusted into his hand earlier that morning…he couldn’t quite make out the name of his destination.

The time was clear enough—eleven o’clock, on the dot.

But the name…was it ‘ _Homer_ Café’ or ‘ _Honey_ Café’…or something else entirely with an ‘ _H_ ’…he couldn’t tell.

Mito-san had been in such a panic when the chiropractic emergency came up that Gon hadn’t been able to get verbal clarity before she was out the door, peeling out of the driveway with the company logoed jalopy and yelling for Gon to not be late to the client—and to dress well.

Not having any other choice, Gon had gotten out of his loungewear and pulled on his favorite all green ensemble…which was clean, unwrinkled, and nice enough to justify wearing in public places.

His auntie’s practice was small, but lucrative enough.

Mito-san came highly recommended in certain circles, because she had the skills to back up her name…but she wound up making house calls more often than not, as her clients tended to be of the pained and incapacitated variety.

It was for this reason that when it came down to it, Mito-san would go to her clients by appointment—rather than wait for them to make the trip to come see her.

It was courtesy and good business sense…as she charged extra for the convenience factor of her work.

Gon had been living with her long enough that she’d taken to teaching him the methods of her trade. And at the tender age of thirteen, he already knew enough to assist her with the most demanding clientele.

Gon was proud of his knowledge and didn’t travel without his worker’s kit.

Mito-san had long impressed upon him the importance of always being prepared. As accidents and strained muscles could happen anywhere, and you never knew when an advertising opportunity would arise when you were in the right place at the right time.

She’d never sent Gon out by himself to deal with a client long distance…but the emergency had come so suddenly that she hadn’t had a choice.

Apparently the client he was supposed to meet was a big one, and she couldn’t afford to lose him.

Gon didn’t remember the name she’d rattled off in her haste to give him directions, but he did remember what he was supposed to do when he met him.

The name of the game was pacification.

It was one thing to cancel on an important client out of the blue—it was another to have them think you didn’t even care enough to apologize for it.

Mito-san was rather particular about never insulting her clients, and loved a personal touch.

She was trusting Gon to go in her stead to appease her client, and to represent their small company well.

Gon refused to let her down.

And so…here he was…squinting at instructions…walking through the city and reading signs carefully, sweating in his boots as he tried to determine the exact location of the meeting.

_Oh dear_ …Mito-san would disown him if he screwed this up.

Gon swallowed hard and clenched the paper in determination.

He’d get it right. How many cafés could there be on one strip?

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

Gon stood frozen in the middle of the bustling sidewalk at 10:45AM…eyeing the numerous signs hanging above many…many cafes and restaurants lining the street.

_Who’d thought this was a smart idea?_

How much variety did city people need in their diets?

Wasn’t one or two places good enough?

And why the _hell_ did they all start with _‘H_ ’….?

Gon took a deep breath and suppressed his nerves. Thinking critically, he finally decided upon the smartest course of action in his perilous situation.

**\--**

“Okay…Eeenie…meenie…miney…mo…catch a tiger by the toe…”

His finger stopped.

Gon rotated to face his destination… _’The Hunter’s Roost’_.

Setting a quick pace and glancing down at his watch, Gon made it to the building and through the front door with minutes to spare.

_“Welcome to the Roost. How may we assist you?”_

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Hisoka heaved a sigh and stared flatly up at the swinging sign above ‘ _The Hunter’s Roost’_ …which was the location Illumi had chosen to set up his scheduled blind date.

Why the actual fuck had he agreed to this?

\--

_“You lost the bet. Now pay up and accept your fate.”_

_“Fufufu…surely you have proof your little brother is still a virgin?”_

_“He cried when I checked.”_

_“……”_

_“…………….”_

_“…you want cash or wire transfer?”_

\--

Honestly.

He’d been certain that worldly brat had already lost it, and was looking forward to rubbing it in Illumi’s overprotective, blank face. But alas…some things were not to be—pity.

Illumi was a vindictive bastard though. Hisoka was well aware of this.

So when he’d lost that bet, he’d been prepared for just about anything.

\--

_“You will go on a date. With a person of my choosing…whom you have never met. And you will stay for the entire thing. No exceptions.”_

_“…why?”_

_“You deserve to be loved.”_

_\--_

Hisoka still felt strangely violated every time he remembered Illumi saying that last bit…with that voided expression, plus an unsettling…smirk.

And here he was.

**\--**

Dates were just a fancy word for daylight booty calls. Of this—Hisoka was certain.

The least he could do now was get an itch scratched.

He was at the right place, and had checked the time. He’d even decorated his face for kicks, so there could be no mistaking his identity.

He trusted Illumi not to set him up with a troll. But anything else was fair game.

In any case…there was no clause saying he couldn’t force an undesirable date to flee from him. He might be duty bound to see it through, but his date wasn’t.

If fist came to nose—Hisoka could just be creepy as hell.

It was funny how a little blood thirst and intimidation could put people right off.

How he enjoyed the scurry…

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

Hisoka had been sitting at his reserved spot by the window; patiently waiting for the hour to strike...reclining in his chair with long legs stretched out, and crossed at the ankles…as his fingers lightly drummed the tabletop.

He supposed he was the most eccentric character in residence—with his dangling earrings, slicked back, gravity defying, red hair…and tapered white suit…with a lilac shirt and an alternating card suit logoed black and white silk tie.

Illumi had told him he’d take care of the description and to just show up as himself in a suit.

Hisoka trusted the man knew him well enough at this point to paint a picture.

And so…he waited.

A clock chimed in the distance—marking the eleventh hour…and Hisoka’s gold eyes traveled the room leisurely, scouting for anyone coming his way.

A throat was cleared behind him.

Hisoka glanced over his shoulder…and came face to face with…a young boy?

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

There had only been one man sitting alone at table next to the window, and Gon hesitated for a moment as the clock struck…before gathering his nerve, crossing the floor, and coming up quietly behind him.

Clearing his throat to gain the man’s attention, Gon suppressed a flinch for the strange gold gaze which met his own.

He took a breath and came to stand over to the side of the table, so the man didn’t have to look back to see him…and he earnestly said his piece.

The thought that this wasn’t Mito’s client didn’t even cross his mind…as this had to be the place, and this was the only man alone at a table by the window…as per Mito’s instructions.

\--

“I’m here to apologize on behalf of Mito-san. An emergency demanded her attention, and she has agreed to pay restitution plus interest.”

The man just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Gon colored a bit and stood his ground.

The guy was odd looking, but handsome.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

“I’m here to apologize on behalf of Mito-san. An emergency demanded her attention, and she has agreed to pay restitution plus interest.”

Hisoka raised an eyebrow.

Apparently…Illumi had rented a call girl. A call girl who’d flaked.

_How droll._

Hisoka looked the boy up and down, before smiling slowly and coming to a decision. He licked his lips and said smoothly, “I understand. But this puts me in a bind. I would rather have a replacement immediately than take the money back.”

The boy stared at him…all wide eyed and innocent, locked in Hisoka’s gravity like a deer in headlights.

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

Gon stared at the strange looking man, feeling his pulse jump for the gleam in those unnaturally hypnotic gold eyes.

He didn’t know his aunt catered to this type…but it couldn’t be helped.

He knew the trade well enough to be a passable substitute. She’d been teaching him off and on all this while, and Gon was confident in his technique.

Therefore…he was quick to rise to the occasion.

He would not lose his aunt this client.

“If you don’t mind, I can take her place. I’m just as good—I swear!”

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

Hisoka’s smile faded beneath the onslaught of the boy’s unexpected _enthusiastic_ entreaty…only to immediately morph into a wickedly seductive grin.

“My…for such a little thing, you are bold. How old are you?”

The boy blinked and scratched his cheek. Appearing a bit sheepish as he replied, “I’ve just turned thirteen. But I have plenty of experience! I’ll take good care of you—promise.”

Hisoka’s grin froze in place, and he just stared for a few heartbeats.

_Thirteen…?_

The boy was… _thirteen_ …

Hisoka could believe it.

It was the assertion that he had… _experience_ …which rendered Hisoka mute for the longest while.

Because that was _surely_ a crime…and he was no saint…but…

Well…he’d never played the pedophile… _outright_ …before…

However—

Hisoka’s eyes glinted…and he stared at the boy, considering…before saying softly at last, “Alright precious ~ I’ll bite. Where shall we do this?”

The boy grinned at him.

Hisoka was already hell bound. _So what was another sin?_

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

Gon grinned.

He was elated that the man had taken him up.

It’d be his first solo client…and quite a big one at that. If he did this right his aunt would be so proud!

Without missing a beat, he replied to the man, “At your place would be fine—or wherever you’re most comfortable. Long as there’s a bed. Or strong table…I guess…”

Gon assessed the man’s tall figure and strong musculature and began to flex his fingers in anticipation…as the man gracefully stood to his black heeled feet.

Gon blinked and stepped back to maintain eye contact, even as his neck began to ache from the tilt.

But the man was really tall…and really strong. Gon could tell.

Probably an athlete or body builder…or something physical and demanding along those lines…which would explain the overall layout.

The man stepped even closer, and Gon further stretched his neck…feeling the strain even more, as a long fingered, sharp nailed hand gently landed on his cheek…stroking the downy soft skin as the man spoke.

“Let’s go. I’m anxious to see what you can do.”

Gon shivered, and he wondered at the sudden heat pooling below his abdomen from the man’s sultry words and the way he practically crooned at him.

It was a strange feeling…Gon didn’t hate it…but it was weird.

He felt his mind blanking out unexpectedly, and it hit him that he’d never gotten the man’s name.

Gon swallowed thickly and spoke through the dryness of his lips and throat, “M’kay…but what’s your name?”

The man chuckled and tilted his head, questioning with a most curious demeanor, “She didn’t tell you, little fruit?”

Gon promptly shook his head, and felt the man’s hand slide against his cheek…as he reddened in some embarrassment.

“No…or she _might_ have…but I kinda sorta forgot…eheh…”

The man smirked, amused…and briefly tweaked his nose, making to walk out of the café immediately after.

Gon just stared at the back of the man’s well cut figure…not moving a muscle…feeling somewhat breathless…until the man glanced back at him and said lightly, “The name’s Hisoka, sweetheart. Now come along…my ride is on the corner.”

Gon whispered the man’s… _Hisoka’s_ …name under his breath, tasting it like so much peculiar candy.

He automatically adjusted the pack strapped to his back, reassuring himself that he had all his supplies before following after Hisoka…who eyed the bouncing bag and raised a brow.

To which Gon readily explained, “Tools of the trade. I always have them with me…just in case.”

Hisoka smirked.

“How professional.”

And in the next blink, they were speeding down the highway…both ensconced in the front seats of Hisoka’s apple red convertible, flying with the top down at speeds surely beyond the set limits.

**\--**

Gon whooped in pleasure as the wind whipped through his hair whilst Hisoka floored the gas…handling the wheel single handed, like a red headed James Bond.

_This was so cool!_

Gon couldn’t wait to tell his aunt all about this client. Once he did the job of course.

She’d be so pleased to keep the commission. And Gon would be praised for his initiative.

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

In the driver’s seat, Hisoka side-eyed the extremely happy-go-lucky call girl _substitute_ ….with no little simmering arousal coiling in his gut.

All things considered…it was a fair trade off…he supposed.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Hisoka’s place…is impressive.

Gon can’t help but admire the manicured property and well-kept greenery lining the walk path all the way up to a wide, elegant porch.

It’s no wonder Mito-san wanted to keep this client…he was obviously well-to-do…possibly high profile.

Gon swallowed around the sudden nerves he could feel tingling beneath his skin as Hisoka shut off the engine and made to get out of the convertible.

Gon unstrapped himself and followed suit, legs feeling a bit shaky after the thrilling ride and getting used to solid ground again…as he stared up in awe at the multi-storied house they’d pulled up to.

It looked way too large for just one person.

“Are you married?” Gon had to ask.

Hisoka froze mid-step, whirling around to stare incredulously down at the wide eyed boy following him up the porch steps.

“…what could possibly give you that impression?”

Gon shrugged and crossed his arms behind his head, thinking aloud, “This is a really nice place. I figured you must have a wife or someone to share it with…”

Hisoka blinked and smirked a bit, unlocking the front door and ushering Gon inside as he said, “If I were married…do you suppose _you’d_ be here, sweetheart?”

Gon laughed. “I dunno. Everybody doesn’t have my skills. Your wife might not be able to handle you.”

Hisoka snorted and covered his mouth for the casual confidence.

But this boy was _something._

Gon raised an eyebrow as Hisoka’s shoulders shook, and he grinned naively…wondering what he’d said to cause such a reaction.

It was only the truth.

“Little fruit…I do hope you’re as… _ah_ …talented as you claim.”

Gon removed his pack from his shoulders, allowing it to dangle casually from one arm as he replied, “Only one way to prove it. Where should I set up?”

Hisoka smiled, and it was reminiscent of a hungry fox contemplating a baby chick.

“I think the upstairs bedroom would be best. We can save the table for later…should you live up to your boasts.”

Gon frowned...mildly perplexed.

“Okaaay…upstairs it is. But you’re only gonna need it once today. You’ll be too relaxed for anything more after.”

Hisoka didn’t even try and keep the conversation going after that.

It was too much.

“I assure you…I’m not an easy lay—…what is your name?”

Gon paused with a foot on the bottom stair he’d been ready to ascend, and he looked at Hisoka in patent disbelief. “I forgot to tell you?! My bad…I’m Gon—Gon Freecs.”

Hisoka practically purred Gon’s name, elongating it far more than the short moniker demanded of speech…and Gon felt himself go a little weak in the knees for no good reason.

Huh. That was…odd.

Gon could feel his cheeks warming, and he pointedly looked away from the man causing all the strange reactions in his body today.

He was supposed to be a professional, dammit.

**\--**

“Lead the way… _Gon_ …second door to your right.”

Gon nodded and forced himself to put one foot ahead of the other, mentally reviewing his lessons as he ascended in order to take his mind off all the bizarreness of this encounter.

But he did feel strange with this client.

And the way his name had sounded…Gon knew sensuality when he heard it.

But how very unprofessional of him still—Gon winced…Mito-san would be justified in throttling him.

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

Hisoka followed a few steps behind Gon…as the boy gradually ascended the stairs, and he kept his gaze fixated on that bubbly backside…accentuated so very nicely by the green shorts the boy wore.

Hisoka licked his lips slow and grinned slightly…but he was looking forward to getting his hands on _that_. 

It was enough to make him start to doubt Illumi’s mean streak.

For this…was quite the nice penalty.

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

Gon could feel Hisoka’s gaze on his back like a heated brand as he ascended the stair case, but he didn’t flinch beneath the man’s attention.

Instead…he stayed focused inwards, consciously marinating over all he’d been taught.

He had enough supplies to cover everything from the upper torso, neck, and shoulders—which could also extend into the full service package.

He had a hunch Hisoka wouldn’t settle for anything less than full service…as he looked the type to get his money’s worth.

The man was more than ready to be worked on, Gon inferred. The way he kept dogging Gon’s steps was the best indicator.

Gon reached the landing and immediately turned in the direction of the bedroom door Hisoka had indicated.

Not hesitating a beat, Gon stepped over to it and twisted the knob…spilling over the threshold and into the private area without further ado.

Hisoka was right behind him.

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

Gazing all around his surroundings, Gon eyed the immense bed and largely ignored Hisoka as he moseyed over to it…depositing his bag at the foot on the floor, before shrugging out of his long sleeved, green jacket—leaving himself exposed in his black tank, and drawing attention to the compact muscles of his arms…which he rotated and stretched in turn.

Hisoka shut the door behind them and just watched the boy strip.

He really was a small thing…but not unappealing in the least. Like a bite-sized snack Hisoka could fit into his mouth with one vicious bite.

_Delicious…_

Gon finished stretching and opened his bag…whipping out a tightly rolled sheaf of white fabric, which he promptly shook out and spread directly over the top of Hisoka’s bed…concealing the entirety of the thick comforter and pillows beneath the impromptu veil.

Hisoka arched an eyebrow, loosening his tie and discarding his suit jacket as he tilted his head for the display.

He wasn’t sure what was happening.

“What are you doing?”

Gon bent over the bed and smoothed the sheet down, nodding in satisfaction as it laid flat—and then he addressed Hisoka with a beaming smile.

“Getting set up. You can take your shirt off…pants too, if you like.”

Hisoka slowly began to remove his shirt, feeling a bit odd as Gon rifled through the bag some more…and basically ignored him as he took his clothes off as enjoined.

Huh.

Hisoka dropped his pants…along with his underwear, and he cocked his hip to the side—unabashedly displaying himself (and a rather…confused… partial boner) in the nude for Gon’s viewing assessment, as the boy extracted from his bag a number of mysteriously labelled bottles…and a towel?

Gon turned around with the items in hand, widening his eyes as he caught sight of Hisoka…in all his fine…very fine…naked glory.

“Oh. Wow. You’re ready. Okay—come lie down. I usually start on the back and then work the front, but it’s up to you.”

Hisoka remained silent for a beat.

Gon just blinked at him…waiting for him to get on the bed.

Hisoka frowned.

Gon tilted his head.

“Something wrong?”

Hisoka narrowed his eyes at the boy (still half-dressed and not making a move to correct the situation any) and folded his arms.

A niggling sensation that something was… _off_ …gripped Hisoka…and he spoke deliberately around it, and an irritably budding suspicion.

“...humor me…Gon. What’s in the bottles? And why are you still dressed? Moreover—what’s with the sheet…and towel?”

Gon squinted at Hisoka, as if he wasn’t sure what the man was going on about and wondered if maybe Hisoka had a few screws loose.

“It’s for my job. I need to rub this into your muscles to loosen them up, and then I’ll stimulate your pressure points and use friction heat to activate the rest. You should feel the effects very fast. It’s a trade secret.”

“I figured you wouldn’t want your bed to get dirty…so that’s the sheet. And the towel is to preserve…your… _ahem_ …dignity…” Gon trailed off…feeling uneasy himself now, with the way Hisoka was staring at him.

Hisoka’s eyebrows had been lifting higher and higher throughout Gon’s speech.

And now they were level with his hairline.

Hisoka counted to five, before he spoke next.

.

. . . .

“Gon…”

“Yeah?”

“…what is your _job_?”

Gon blinked.

“I’m a masseuse. More like a trainee, but you get the picture.”

Hisoka groaned (a rather good imitation of a put-out and furious _growl_ )…and he pinched the bridge of his nose… _hard_.

Gon felt utterly bewildered—but nonetheless, positively rallied.

“Well…don’t just stand there, come lie down. I’m ready when you are.”

Hisoka muttered something unrecognizably profane under his breath through clenched teeth, and he pinned Gon with a severely heated, dark gold glare.

His voice dropped to an octave that rang with the echoes of imminent danger.

And Gon didn’t know quite why…but he got the impression that the room’s temperature had plummeted a good twenty degrees.

“You had better be worth your pay…little one. Otherwise, I’ll take that restitution from your _hide_.”

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

There was anger, and there was animosity…and then there was whatever the _hell_ Hisoka was projecting whilst lying prone on his stomach, arms folded sulkily beneath his head and towel covering his firm bum as he waited for Gon to get to work.

It was his own fault…he reluctantly supposed—choking down the sour urge to release a litany of colorful curses.

He’d gotten too eager—hadn’t quite sussed out the _specifics_ of the boy’s credentials before spiriting him away from the (correct) meeting place.

He’d made assumptions. Decided what he wanted to be happening…and clumsily rolled with all the punches…very unlike his usual fastidious self.

He should’ve known it was too bizarre a lucky situation…to be more than the pleasurable fictitious product of his (rather twisted) mind.

_Dammit all_ …but now he was sporting blue balls with no actual outlet to relieve himself.

(Hisoka could only sullenly think that Illumi…the rank _bastard_ …had planned this out. Every intricate detail…so perfectly as to leave Hisoka in this utterly untenable state…)

**\--**

The boy he’d been so ready to play with was a damned _masseuse_ and not a _child prostitute_ as he’d mistakenly presumed…so now he was in a true bind.

Even as he rationalized his own blatant stupidity—Hisoka couldn’t help but direct the unfair remaining bulk of his marinating malice at the little _imp_ now straddling his body…(with knees spread in the way Hisoka had been wanting to achieve, but for reasons altogether different from Hisoka’s own transgressive desires)…and pouring cool oil all over his naked skin…spreading the substance all around in sweeping motions with his deceptively small, but firm hands.

Hisoka strove to maintain his annoyance…even as he allowed Gon to pet all over him, without any sexual intent… _thank you_.

But it was difficult…very difficult…to stay mad, when he could feel his tension being forcibly melted away…like so much butter in a hot skillet, with every sure pass of Gon’s skilled hands upon him.

“ _Mmmm_ ….”

Hisoka moaned softly, as Gon focused on a particularly knotted spot and began to purposefully _knead_.

“You’re so… _hah_ …tight, Hisoka…”

Gon huffed and pressed harder, using his body weight to increase the pressure…as Hisoka exhaled heavily against his folded arms…and felt something seem to _snap_ and swiftly _release_ within his back.

A feeling akin to true _euphoria_ washed over the prone man for the briefest of moments…and Hisoka slumped boneless beneath Gon’s ably maneuvering palm and fingers.

_But the boy was talented._

**_\--_ **

“When’s the last time… _unnf_ …you had this kind of work done?” Gon asked offhand.

Hisoka grunted intelligibly, and then turned his head to the side to succinctly reply, “Never.”

Gon gasped—hands stalling and causing Hisoka to hiss outright in displeasure for the lost stimulus.

“ _Never?!_ No wonder you’re like this… _geez_ …you should’ve made an appointment way sooner. Now it’ll take twice as long to get you straightened out…”

Hisoka exhaled around a sardonic laugh as Gon resumed rubbing at him, with renewed vigor.

“What are you—my doctor? _Aaaah_ …I assure you…my body… _hn_ …was working fine. I didn’t even… _haah_ …notice… _shit-right-there_ …anything until you touched it…”

Gon snorted and dug his fingers into a particularly stubborn knot, smiling beatifically as he felt the thing give way after a brief struggle…and heard Hisoka groan gutturally in complete _satisfaction_ beneath him.

“I can’t believe that. You _had_ to have felt something… _nnghaa_ …”

Hisoka felt his cock beginning to throb below…pressed hard against the bed as it was, swelling thicker to no avail as Gon worked…and he shifted his hips…smirking darkly as the movement provided friction…and conjunctively jostled Gon off of his knees, causing the boy to drop down to sit directly upon the small of his back…instead of hovering professionally, inches in the air.

Hisoka could feel a tell-tale matching hardness pressing against him from where Gon was now perched…and he experimentally reared up again…just _slightly_ …becoming inordinately pleased with his mischief…when Gon exhaled a hushed gasp and pressed insistently down upon his back with both palms…in an effort to covertly still Hisoka’s movements.

_Well now…_

Hisoka _hummed_ and relented, allowing Gon to valiantly attempt to calm down as he spoke slyly to the boy (as though he’s felt nothing _untoward_ at all), “I have a very high pain threshold, _sweetheart_ …but your concern…is touching…”

Gon blushed unseen above Hisoka, half hearing the man’s words…and he panted softly whilst he tried…and _failed_ …to leverage himself back onto his weakened knees, away from perilous direct contact with Hisoka’s strong back.

As if sensing Gon’s distraction, and wanting to further inconvenience the boy—Hisoka suddenly reared up again…and Gon just barely bit off a (highly _inappropriate_ ) unprofessional _moan_ …as Hisoka’s moving sent a shockwave to his shamefully hardened member.

He sincerely hoped the man didn’t notice his predicament.

The only reason it was happening at all, Gon surmised…was because he’d had to get so _close_ in order to do his duties…as Hisoka was so much bigger than him, and Gon couldn’t work properly off the bed…or not directly positioned above the man.

He would’ve have had the strength or reach.

\--

“Alrighty…I think we can do the front now.”

Gon spoke cheerfully, sweating a bit as he sat frozen and addressed the man. Hoping a change in location would allow him to properly resume his professionality and be unaffected.

“Already?” Hisoka murmured through an unseen, pretentious pout…mocking genuine surprise for the aroused boy’s ears.

Gon nodded jerkily and verbalized some partially true bullshit to waylay any suspicions the man might be having.

“Yep. We need to get the front of you covered immediately, so that the oils on the backside can really seep into your pores…and then we’ll work on your extremities.”

“...I see. Well then…”

Hisoka stretched himself and raised up on his forearms, making to roll over onto his back as Gon clumsily shifted to the side…off of him, moving far enough away to allow Hisoka’s free motion.

Upon seeing the man full frontally again, as the towel was unfortunately shifted beneath Hisoka’s buttocks…Gon went bright red.

_Dear God_ …it was huge!

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

Hisoka relaxed with his arms and legs spread in an ‘X’ upon the bed as he stared up at Gon…whose eyes were riveted to Hisoka’s fully erect member, standing proudly between muscled thighs in a thatch of coarse…dark red curls…as Hisoka grinned unashamed.

“Apologies…I was… _ah_ …enjoying the massage. I do hope you’re not offended… _sweetheart_ …”

Gon had to swallow repeatedly, and it was very hard for him to drag his plate sized eyes away from the…simply _monstrous_ …hard-on Hisoka was sporting, in order to respond to the man intelligibly.

Hisoka didn’t seem to mind waiting on him to regain his composure.

It was amusing for the man to note the visible bulge in Gon’s own shorts, as the boy no longer sought to hide himself…but was doubtlessly floored by Hisoka’s masculine prowess…

Perhaps he could salvage this situation after all.

Hisoka pushed himself upright slowly on his elbows, so as not to startle the dazed out boy…and he hovered in front of Gon’s face, which colored the most delightful shade of cherry red when he realized Hisoka was now in his face.

“Is something the matter? You look bothered…”

Hisoka purred…and his eyes glinted dangerously as Gon opened his mouth, but no sound but a hoarse little croak was (embarrassingly) forthcoming.

“Deep breaths now—aren’t you a professional? Surely you’ve seen this before…hm?”

At Hisoka’s words, Gon blinked rapidly and cleared his throat, holding the man’s gaze hesitantly as he murmured, “Not really…but _yeah_ …it happens. I know…endorphins and such. _Err_ …most of the clients aren’t as… _big_ …as you…”

Hisoka hummed thoughtfully, pressing an index finger to his chin contemplatively for Gon’s darling admission.

“Does my size… _bother_ you?”

Hisoka purposefully glanced down at the bulge he could see outlined beneath Gon’s shorts as the boy sat on his knees and averted his eyes with a fetching blush.

“N-not particularly…no…It’s just not something I see every day—haha!”

Hisoka licked his lips, and Gon’s eyes followed his tongue tellingly.

“But you seem bothered, _Gon_ …very much so.”

Hisoka leaned closer, until Gon went practically cross eyed trying to maintain eye contact with him.

“Must be the heat…I think. It is quite warm in here.” Gon offered weakly.

Hisoka smiled…and it was predatory.

“Then why don’t you _remove_ your shorts? I’m sure you’ll be cooler and better able to _work_ then.”

Gon just stared.

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

There was no helping it.

Gon had mentioned the nonexistent _heat_ …if he were to not do something immediately to alleviate it…he’d be perceived as even more unprofessional.

And maybe Hisoka was right—it might get easier…some kind of way…if he had fewer clothes on.

Gon’s heart pounded in his chest as he unflinchingly held that unblinking golden gaze, and he shifted his position on the bed to deal with his shorts. “…okay. One sec…”

Hisoka just kept quiet as Gon laid back on the bed, and began undoing his shorts…working them down his slender hips to reveal black boxers to Hisoka’s licentious and calculating gaze.

“Now…isn’t that better?”

Hisoka smiled wider as Gon tossed the shorts to the far side of the bed, and cracked his knuckles before replying with a pink face and a still prominent bulge between his legs.

“Yeah…I think so. You can lay back now.”

Hisoka chuckled and did just that, splaying himself artfully and shifting his hips deliberately to draw those lovely chestnut eyes automatically back to his still raised and throbbing cock.”

“I’m all yours.” Hisoka assured the boy.

Gon licked his lips and reached for the towel beneath Hisoka’s buttocks…tugging meaningfully until Hisoka relented and allowed the thing to be retrieved.

Without pause—Gon draped the towel over Hisoka’s lower half, and did his utmost to ignore the tented picture as the man laid back and just watched him getting into position to work the front.

Grabbing the oil, Gon poured a nice puddle in the center of Hisoka’s chest…before rubbing his still slick hands against each other for warmth and putting his hands back on the man.

Hisoka remained motionless like a big cat as Gon spread and massaged the warming oil into his chest, shoulders and strong arms.

All the while concentrating on the intense expressions Gon was making as he hovered to the side and rubbed Hisoka down.

Hisoka could hardly wait until he had the boy where he really wanted him.

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

Having the ability to see Hisoka’s face as he worked was definitely causing a problem.

Gon did his best to focus on the man’s body as he kneaded and stroked and dug his fingers into the solid muscles…using the oil as an excuse to linger in spots which made the man moan the most…making Gon’s ears tingle with the arousing sound, even after Gon had sufficiently worked the oil in for it to do the job.

He was spending an inordinate amount of time on the man’s chest…and Gon purposefully moved to Hisoka’s arms, in order to stem his wandering thoughts.

He had taken his shorts off…and he was hard himself…but the pressure was less down there now that all he had on were his boxers…which he was wishing to be rid of more and more the longer he worked and felt himself reacting.

He hadn’t lied. These situations did happen.

He’d seen clients get hard during sessions before, and Mito-san had told him to always be professional about it and keep the towel in place.

Gon had broken half the cardinal rule already by ogling Hisoka outright…but honestly…the man was a sight.

Gon really hadn’t seen anyone so well-endowed before…not outside of certain internet _sites_ he wouldn’t admit to stumbling upon during the wee hours when he had the computer to himself and nobody was around to see him.

He was thirteen. It was normal to be curious!

But damn…he’d never been in a position like this before with a man…

Gon glanced up at Hisoka’s face when he hit a particular spot with his fingers and the man released his deepest moan yet.

That…was definitely a good bad sign for Gon.

He felt his cock twitch beneath the confines of his boxers, growing tighter and more uncomfortable as he stared into that golden gaze now planted upon his own.

The light within those strange depths cause Gon’s breathing to stutter…and he worked his fingers harder in response.

After what felt like an age…Gon had finished with Hisoka’s upper body…and it was time to deal with the legs.

Even though he knew the answer, he decided to be professional and ask anyway, “Would you like me to do your legs now…or are you satisfied with your service.”

It was only polite to make sure the clients were positively on board with the whole massage before attempting to further manhandle their limbs.

Some people didn’t like to lie down too long…even if it felt good. They didn’t always have the time or patience.

Hisoka’s breathing had deepened…and Gon shivered as the man sat up slowly until they were near nose to nose again…before saying in a husky, indolent tone, “I am _not_ _satisfied_ with my service…not nearly, as yet. But I think you should go…off the clock…for the remainder… _Gon_.”

Gon’s eyes widened and his nostrils flared slightly as he inhaled sharply, brain fizzing with implications he wasn’t sure he was hearing…but kinda sorta really wanted to be…even though he shouldn’t… _at all_.

_Mito-san didn’t have to know about this…not ever…_

Gon thought—before he made a snap decision, and bravely consented to a bad _…bad thing_ …

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

To say Hisoka was surprised when Gon bridged the gap between them and pressed those plush, cotton candy lips against his own…throwing his arms around Hisoka’s neck and clinging to him with abandon as the man immediately rallied himself and kissed more deeply back...enclosing the youth’s body within the steel cage of his strong arms as he pulled the boy against his oily chest, and trailed his own fingers up beneath Gon’s flimsy tank…would be the understatement of the last few decades.

Hisoka hadn’t quite expected this to be so simple.

Gon wasn’t actually a child prostitute after all…but he was an eager young thing…

Hisoka ground their hips together, feeling his towel covered member rubbing against Gon’s smaller, hidden cock as he ravished the boy’s lips…and forced his uninhibited way into Gon’s little mouth with his long tongue…moaning throatily as the boy met him halfway with his own warm and slick muscle, and joined Hisoka in the _filthiest_ slip and slide dance…ever.

Gon’s oily hands found their way up into Hisoka’s hair, and he clawed at the gravity defying, lustrous locks as Hisoka kept on kissing him…skimming large hands up and down his back beneath his tank, before trailing further down to grab and squeeze the concealed globes of his bubble butt.

And yes…it felt just as good as it had looked on those stairs.

Hisoka parted from Gon’s lips on a wet pop and gasp…as he felt Gon’s hand tug his head mercilessly away…in a bid for Gon to gulp down fresh oxygen.

Apparently…his little fruit didn’t know how to breathe through a kiss…he merely dove in headfirst without thinking.

Hisoka chuckled deeply, and it rumbled in his chest pressed against Gon’s own…as Gon panted heavily…with a red face and quivering, swollen lips from Hisoka’s treatment…before pinning Hisoka with a halfhearted glare and clenching his fingers in the man’s hair…warningly.

“Careful _sweetheart_ …you’ll render me bald.”

Hisoka made no attempt to deter Gon’s fingers from ripping his hair out beyond the playful remark, and Gon grumbled somewhat before relaxing his fingers…running them almost apologetically across Hisoka’s scalp as he huffed.

“It’d serve you right… _haa_ …laughing at me…”

“So temperamental…I gather you haven’t as much…ah… _experience_ as you claimed?”

Hisoka grinned wolfishly at Gon and squeezed that rounded bum with both hands to punctuate his words, enjoying the yelp it drew from Gon wrapped around him.

“That was in my company! Not this... _nngh_ …”

Hisoka hummed, and remarked, “But what would your company say to find you like this with a client?”

Gon bit his lip and declared, “Nothing. I’m off the clock, remember?”

Hisoka kissed the tip of Gon’s reddened nose, saying succinctly, “Quite right.”

Before he tumbled the boy sideways onto the bed beneath him, partially dislodging the arms around his neck and losing the towel as he hovered above the still breathless creature.

“Will you let me _fuck with you_ off the clock… _Gon_?”

At this point the blush on Gon’s features was a permanent fixture, and he licked his lips as heat rushed between his legs…filling him out in a way that was near painful to bear.

“If you want…”

Hisoka’s grin then was feral.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

“What do you mean you never got contacted? I sent my worker to you…”

Mito tapped her foot repeatedly on the floor and crossed her arms as she spoke with the client she had sent Gon after at the ‘ _Hollins Café’_ earlier that day.

“I apologize that you were left alone…yes sir…you will receive a full refund. Wired immediately…with a fifty percent coupon off your next appointment…yes…I can arrange that…yes…”

Mito sighed heavily and thanked the benevolent client profusely as she hung up the phone.

What on earth…?

She eyed the clock…it was after five.

Gon should have been back before her. Way before her.

What had happened?

She’d be sure to grill the kid when he got back. Honestly…she’d given him instructions and everything…

“Grr…he better have a good excuse…”

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

“…what do you mean he wasn’t there? I sent him to you.”

Illumi sighed drolly and rolled his eyes as he chatted with the incorrigible woman he’d set Hisoka up with.

“Machi…I told you eleven o’clock…not twelve.”

Illumi held the phone away from his ear as the woman on the other end ranted at him.

_Honestly…_

And she wondered why nobody would go out with her twice? A pretty face only got you so far.

And here he’d wasted a perfectly good opportunity for extreme humiliation to swing the date for her. Hisoka might’ve even liked her temper…for all that he was a definite weirdo with anger issues himself.

“It’s your own fault. I did what I could.”

Illumi shook his head as she hung up on him.

People were so thankless.

That was the last time he tried to do an actual good deed.

_Now…what to do…?_

“I know. I’ll go cock block Killua.”

That was always a good pastime. He’d quite enjoyed threatening all his little brother’s suitors behind his back.

It gave him the security of knowing his little one remained pure.

He did wonder though…where on earth did Hisoka wind up? He didn’t even call to say the date was a bust.

Huh…

How very odd.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

“AAAH! HAH…HISO…KAAH!”

Hisoka grunted and moaned as he thrusted hard into Gon’s small body, constricting like the tightest vise around his engorged member as they both made good use of the white sheet…now damp, stained and reeking of semen and sweat.

They’d been at it for quite a while now.

The boy had _stamina_ to match him…who would’ve guessed?

“That’s it… _haa_ …FUCK… _so tight_ …scream for me— _Gooooon_ ~!”

Hisoka gripped Gon’s hips and slammed repeatedly in…in… _IN_ …as Gon _shook_ on his hands and knees…clutching at the sheet and crying his release as Hisoka reached around and seized his neglected member in a demanding _grip_ …pulling at the flesh which throbbed _hot_ and sprung a _leak_ …before gushing messily out _everywhere_ as Gon clenched around Hisoka and orgasmed first…for the umpteenth time…dropping boneless to the bed as Hisoka consistently milked every last drop from him…and thrusted _faster_ …chasing his own pleasure and overstimulating Gon’s swollen prostate with every pound.

Hisoka would make a prostitute of the boy yet.

One just for him…Gon took him so well…

“ _Aaaaah_ ….!”

Hisoka’s own climax tore through him with violent intensity, spilling over into Gon’s gaping arse and overflowing from the overstuffed…abused hole as Gon panted his name and allowed Hisoka to use him for just as long as he could go.

It was a little after four at this point…and Hisoka panted like a racehorse…not slipping out of that raw sphincter for the longest while as he finished releasing his load and just stared down at the pretty picture of Gon on his hands and knees for him.

Oh…but he wanted to _keep him_ …

But how was he to justify getting the boy back here without kidnapping?

A light went on…and Hisoka grinned slowly.

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

Gon’s head swam and he remained prone and motionless as Hisoka finally slipped out of him.

He felt so good…and so empty again.

_What time was it…?_ He didn’t know.

_“Nnngh…”_

But this man had stamina…like whoa…

“Little fruit~…”

Gon blinked slowly as Hisoka’s familiar voice crooned at him. He just groaned in reply…unable to quite verbalize proper English at the moment.

“What did you say was the name of your company?”

Gon yawned and mumbled something intelligible.

“…come again, sweetheart…?”

Gon turned his head to the side and spoke a little louder.

Hisoka made a mental note of the name and crawled off of Gon at last. Leaving the boy sprawled naked on his bed, now sleeping in a puddle of cooling cum.

_Well then_ …it seems he had an appointment to make.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

When Gon walked through the door a little before seven…after being dropped off at the bus stop by Hisoka, kissed chastely and being cryptically told he’d see him again soon…he was nearly barreled over by Mito-san’s enthusiastic hug.

“GON! You little miracle worker you!”

Gon just stood stiffly, feeling the muted throbbing in his arse and wondering what he’d done…besides the client.

“We just got a huge commission from a customer you apparently serviced so well that he booked us for _months_ in advance!”

Gon just stared…utterly stunned as Mito-san grinned at him.

He could practically see the dollar signs in her eyes and Gon began to sweat, as he knew it could only be one client who’d done such a thing after _his_ _services_ …

“His name is Mr. Morow. And he swears by your technique! Says he’s never had someone work on him so well before, and that he would be so pleased if you’d take him on personally for his future appointments….”

Mito trailed off and gave Gon a considering look.

“That must be what happened today. You met with this man instead of Mr. Battera. But even Mr. Battera doesn’t book us so often as this…so I suppose you did alright after all.”

Gon could only stare.

Wait.

“…so…Hisoka…err… _Mr. Morow_ wasn’t your client already?”

Mito raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. “Goodness no—I’ve never met that man before. You’re the only one who’s familiar with him. But however you met, you made quite the impression. How it turned into you working on him you’ll have to tell me sometime. I imagine he must’ve been in bad shape.”

Gon just nodded mutely—allowing Mito-san to carry the narrative all on her own.

“…I know it’s a lot to ask, but you’re capable and trustworthy enough to do house calls…I suppose he’s all yours. You do us both proud, kiddo.”

Gon blinked.

“…will do. Can I go now…?”

Mito tilted her head. “You seem drained. Whatever is the matter?”

Gon laughed stiffly. “Just had a long day is all. Mr. Morow was a…challenging…client…I wound up working on him all day.”

Mito nodded sympathetically. “Mhm…you make sure you soak your body tonight. Hands and arms especially. Those are your tools. You know you have to take care of them.”

Gon nodded and began walking down the hall and to his room.

Once he got inside behind closed doors, Gon blushed darkly and leaned against the door as his arse continued to burn and his heart pounded like a prisoner in his chest.

_“You were delicious little fruit~…I’ll be seeing you again soon.”_

Those had been Hisoka’s last words to him as the man pulled away from the bus stop and left Gon to climb onto public transportation to get himself home.

He’d been able to take a shower (thank god) before he left Hisoka’s…and the man had gotten cleaned up whilst Gon had slept and changed into more casual attire for the later drive.

Gon hadn’t known how to reconcile the man’s casual, barefaced appearance with the character he’d met at the café.

But he was still devastatingly handsome…

And now, apparently…Hisoka _was_ a client that Gon was expected to _tend to_ for the foreseeable future.

Gon had no illusions that it’d be in a strictly professional capacity.

And even as he licked his lips and felt himself hardening shamefully in remembrance of all he’d let Hisoka do to him already…Gon wondered…

If Hisoka was _paying_ for his services…did that make him a hooker?

* * *

**\--**

**End Transmission.**

**\--**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I wasn’t the only one who got a good laugh off this one. 😅
> 
> Honestly—I just wanted to try a new flavor of Hisogon.😘 So yay for RomCom! Woot Woot! Yeah! 😆💝
> 
> I look forward to hearing back from you fellow shippers in the comments, so feel free to drop a line. 
> 
> Collective fangasming is half the joy of writing! 😉
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> Cheers! 🥂 ~ 🦋💧🌺


End file.
